


[Comic]Superman

by SDSlanderson



Series: GnM collab [3]
Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDSlanderson/pseuds/SDSlanderson
Summary: small comic inspired by thisThisread it onTumblr





	[Comic]Superman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComposerofDiscord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Superman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982761) by [ComposerofDiscord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/pseuds/ComposerofDiscord). 



 

 

 

\---------END--------

\--------------------


End file.
